<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pillowtalk by littleLuciernaga</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517213">Pillowtalk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleLuciernaga/pseuds/littleLuciernaga'>littleLuciernaga</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Married Couple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:28:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleLuciernaga/pseuds/littleLuciernaga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“...So,” she finally says, after a long pause, “I was wondering. Have you ever thought about kissing boys?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pillowtalk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Watching Yashahime has made me really, really miss them. My first otp of all time! Now as adults, talking about adult things. I just want to explore them in this totally different, safer and comfier place. I just really love married dynamics. :) enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s way past bedtime and Kagome’s voice cuts into the silence of the small house like a knife, wide-awake and lively despite her many promises to get rest through the night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though he’s giving her his back for her to curl up to, Inuyasha can quickly tell that she knows he’s still up and ignoring her will only get him a pout at best and a ‘sit’ at worst; so he hums, short and loud enough to tell her he’s listening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weirdly enough, she seems to hesitate before continuing, quieter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...So,” she finally says, after a long pause, “I was wondering. Have you ever thought about kissing boys?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Any attempts at subtlety or quiet understanding fly out of the window the second the question settles in, white ears sticking up and stifling in alarm. Inuyasha turns towards his wife so quickly he nearly hits her face with his roughness, his eyes wide and his brows scrunching so hard they almost touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-What the hell did you just ask me?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome merely tilts her head at his disproportionate reaction and embarrassment, an understanding hum escaping her at his outburst.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right. I guess that’d be kind of outrageous to ask in Japan during this age…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re damn right it is!” Inuyasha exclaims, red-faced, “What even brought this on!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome only offers a shrug before propping herself up in their shared futon, chin resting on her hands. She then gets a curious look in her eye-- one that often appears when she thinks about home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I’m having a really hard time falling asleep… I was remembering sleepovers just now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though Inuyasha is considerate enough to lower his voice, his expression remains cautious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...One of your Tokyo things?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh,” Kagome smiles at the ceiling, “Sometimes I’d go to Eri, Yuka or Ayumi-chan’s house and all four of us would stay up to gossip about nonsense all through the night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t that beat the purpose of “sleeping over”?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That makes Kagome laugh lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s actually sort of what sleepovers are all about—talking all night, about all sorts of things.” She turns to her husband, her smile playful. “Especially things you’re too shy to talk about in broad daylight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For some reason, the implication brings color to his cheeks. He attempts to bury the sensation as soon as he feels it, though, scoffing defensively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s stupid. Why not fess up and just talk about everything in daylight? Nights’re for sleeping.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome nods along, having expected this sort of reaction out of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hoh, so you’re saying you have </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> you’re embarrassed to talk about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obviously.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She props herself back down to cross her arms, looking expectantly at Inuyasha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, then…” She starts, grinning, “Answer my question from earlier!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T-That—“ Inuyasha stutters, red again, “I thought we were done with that weird topic!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you just got embarrassed about it and dodged it.” Kagome reminds him, gently. “So just answer yes or no and we can move on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>answer that before you keep grilling my ass about it?!” Inuyasha barks back, accusingly pointing and barely touching the tip of Kagome’s nose. “Ever feel like kissing girls?! See how you like being put on the spot like that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What he thinks as a very clever reverse quickly fizzles away when Kagome merely blinks up at him, unfazed as ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, me?” She asks. “I’ve thought about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Inuyasha starts to sputter at the easy and straightforward way she replies, both times embarrassed and surprised by her usual brutal honesty, she gently takes his hand away from her face, her smile small and patient.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re being such a baby about this. You know that, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha desperately tries to avoid the teasing by looking sideways, though he doesn’t make too much of an effort to keep her from holding his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-When did </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>even cross your mind, anyway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome looks up to think, humming calmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… I know a lot of pretty girls. There’s my friends from the present, for starters—and have you looked at Sango-chan? Those pretty eyes and her silky brown hair?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Is that a trick question?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I hate to admit it,” She continues, easily ignoring him, her eyes narrowing, “but Kikyo was also really pretty—no,</span>
  <em>
    <span> beautiful,</span>
  </em>
  <span> really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha’s eyes immediately narrow in suspicion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, now I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>this is some kinda trick-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Inuyasha</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Kagome half-glares, in that very specific tone he’s come to known before being magically forced face-first to the ground. He tenses up in instinct, already bracing himself for impact, but Kagome instead sighs, holding back from the easier, more satisfying impulse to quickly put him in place. She ends up just leaning on him on a whim, her words more carefully chosen and quieter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...I’m being serious,” She starts over, trying her best to be gentle. “I’m expecting your baby, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though Inuyasha has been hearing this plenty for the past weeks, the fact continues to make him audibly choke up in embarrassment no matter how hard he tries to hold back—a fact that Kagome finds equal times sweet and amusing. She’s a little worried he’ll surprise himself into a daily fit of awkwardness once the bump in her belly really starts swelling up, but she figures they’ll cross that bridge once they reach it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For now, she only chuckles under her breath, nuzzling his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As such,” She continues, confidently, “We can talk about anything--even Kikyo. I have nothing to worry about and nobody to lose to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well— </span>
  <em>
    <span>obviously.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Inuyasha says, quietly. “It’s been only you for a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” She opens a single eye, to peek at him. “So we can talk about anything,” She repeats, “I promise I won’t get mad or jealous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though it’s clear Inuyasha isn’t completely sure that won’t be the case, Kagome’s easier smile is enough to soothe him, if only for now. He scoffs quietly, gently leaning his head against hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stay like that for a quiet moment, and Inuyasha, for a change, is the one to break the silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About your question…” He starts, a little unsure. Kagome is tempted to help him out with whatever he wants to say, but follows her gut and lets him go at his pace, falling into understanding and patient silence. Her husband gives a weary, breathy sigh as he slowly starts finding the right words for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure if I’ve ever actually thought about it. I think.” He decides, obviously struggling. “I don’t really get people like Miroku, looking at other women so shamelessly when they’ve already got someone to protect. But if it’s about noticing if they’re strong or kind or good-looking, that’s a given.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome can’t help but grin at his choice of words; particularly noticing “strong”. It’s incredibly Inuyasha-like to look for that in the people he meets--he clearly has a type. She nods along, feeling confident to help him out now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s why you got interested in Kikyo in the first place, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha hesitates slightly before nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm. Without tessaiga and how inexperienced I really was in a real battle back when we met, she could’ve killed me in a heartbeat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And she was kind and beautiful too…it’s the whole package, right?” Kagome laughs to herself. “No wonder you took so long to warm up to me, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t you just say you wouldn’t be getting jealous?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not. I’m just stating a fact.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well-” Inuyasha stops himself before going on, and from the way he’d jumped so quickly to argue it, Kagome looks up in wonder. He’s red-faced once more, golden eyes staring at the floor. “I wouldn’t be with you if I didn’t think those things about you. That should also be obvious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The compliment is so roundabout it takes Kagome a moment to really get it. Being called strong, kind and beautiful at once--and by </span>
  <em>
    <span>Inuyasha</span>
  </em>
  <span>, of all people-- was something she could never get used to, no matter how many villagers and friends often voiced their admiration for her and her many deeds. She’s now the one to feel her cheeks warm, a smile breaking across her face in the kind of giddy fashion that made her feel like a teenager getting the courage to hold hands with her silver-haired crush every once in a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She breaks into small giggles, nuzzling against Inuyasha’s head affectionately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Man, I should fish for compliments more often~” She tells him, happily. “Thank you, that was smooth!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though Inuyasha grumbles in embarrassment at the praise, he’s not rejecting the affection at all, even slightly leaning into it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s like I said, I was just stating the obvious…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes.” Kagome looks up once more, curious. “But anyway, I guess that settles it, huh… I don’t think other people besides me or Kikyo really fit your description of who’s attractive, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What she thinks is about to close the conversation ends up being segway for a rather surprising reaction; Inuyasha thinks about her question for a bit before narrowing her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome gives him a few moments, nudging him lightly when he fails to continue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Inuyasha, once more, struggles a bit before deciding to go for it. Nothing prepares Kagome for the question that comes out of his lips:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Remember the seven warriors?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome gasps a little louder than she would’ve liked to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, no way--” She goes, appalled, “Did Yakotsu’s flirting actually get you thinking!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha-?!” Inuyasha’s red cheeks are now flaring up in both irritation and embarrassment, though it’s hard to tell what emotion overpowers him at the moment. “Ugh, no way! Yakotsu was </span>
  <em>
    <span>bloodthirsty!</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’m talking about-- y’know--!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Problem is, Kagome doesn’t know; or at least not immediately. Inuyasha is pretty mortified not to be able to rely on her quick wit this time around, and the more she thinks about it, the least sure she is about how to answer; she didn’t get to meet most of the brothers, having spent most of her time around them poisoned or at a safe distance from the fights. All of it leads Inuyasha to groan under his breath, clearly annoyed and frustrated to have to properly explain his thoughts all by himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>--Bankotsu</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” He finally fesses up, avoiding Kagome’s eyes, “That’s one of the few people that fits what we were saying just now, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s…” Kagome blinks up at her husband, finally surprised for the first time at his replies. “...I had no idea you’d ever mention him, I didn’t really know what kind of person he was besides an enemy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean--he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> an enemy. He was the strongest of the warriors by a long shot.” Inuyasha explains, doing his absolute best to avoid looking at her. “But he also was nothing like them. Everyone else was quick to sell each other out for their jewel shards, but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>cared</span>
  </em>
  <span> about them all until the very end. And he wanted our fights to be fair, even when he could’ve overwhelmed me from the start with all of his brother’s shards.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome listens in respectful silence, unaware that the usually clueless Inuyasha had noticed so much in such little time-- a lifetime of fighting remarkably strong beings like Naraku and Sesshomaru had told very little of their true intentions, but a couple of clashes with Bankotsu had stuck enough within him to still think of him long after his defeat. The thought of it makes Kagome smile lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was a human, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A really damn strong one. I think he could’ve even tried his hand on Naraku if he didn’t care about his shitty brothers so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His crassness makes Kagome laugh once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But that’s also why you respect him so much, I think.” She tells him, “We’ve met tons of strong guys in our journeys who didn’t care about anyone but themselves, didn’t we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But only those who use their strength to protect others really count.” She hums. “And also… the ones who fight with honor, like him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t mean I want to kiss every single strong and decent person I meet, though, and much less if they’re guys.” Inuyasha clarifies, though his embarrassed expression suggests otherwise. “I really need you to get that through you. Not then and not now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regardless of how obvious it is that Inuyasha’s heart and mind are far more open to options, it’s another thing entirely to get him to realize it--let alone admit it out loud. So his wife can only smile along his poorly worded explanations and outbursts, already satisfied she keeps learning so much about him despite the countless days by his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Yes, yes.” Kagome says, almost in sing-song. “But if I wasn’t around you would, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who do you think I am, Miroku?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway,” Kagome says, allowing herself a yawn, “I think I can finally try to get some sleep now that I bullied you enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bullied me-?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So come on,” She lays back down to the futon and merrily pats the spot next to hers, “Let’s go back to sleep, okay? Someone will get mad if you keep yelling so late at night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s very clear Inuyasha wants to yell back that he is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>yelling, but Kagome’s playful expression is enough to tell him she has already checked out of this conversation. He grumbles under his breath before laying back down anyway, fighting off the urge to yawn once he’s comfortable and facing her again. Kagome grins at him before placing her arms around his waist and nuzzling up to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for being so honest with me.” She says, quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He, in turn, scoffs. Though Kagome can’t see it due to her current position, she’s sure his cheeks are at least a little pink at the open and sudden affection, and she’s even more assured when she feels arms around her shoulders, keeping her close and warm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have any reason to lie to you, dummy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm.” She sighs into his chest. “Thanks for the sleepover, also.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, the late night gossip… that’s sort of all there is to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Isn’t every single night for us a sleepover, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She giggles quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” She sighs, her words slurring into a sleepy mumble, “I guess you’re right.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>